The Last Sharknado: It's About Time
'' The Last Sharknado: It's About Time'' is a 2018 American made-for-television sci-fi comedy disaster film and the sixth and final installment in the ''Sharknado'' film series. The sixth film in the series is following Sharknado, Sharknado 2: The Second One, Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!, Sharknado: The 4th Awakens, and Sharknado 5: Global Swarming. The film was directed by Anthony C. Ferrante with Ian Ziering, Tara Reid and Cassie Scerbo reprising their roles from the previous installments. In the film, Fin and the gang use time travel in order to stop sharknados from ever happening in history. The film earned a score of 22 on Metacritic and a 27% on Rotten Tomatoes. Plot Immediately following the events of the previous film, with the Earth completely devastated from the global sharknado swarm, Fin and his now-adult son Gil travel back 66 million years to the Cretaceous in order to prevent the first sharknado and destroy the phenomena once and for all. Shortly after arriving, Gil vanishes; Fin learns from a message recorded by Gil earlier that due to the instability of the energy needed to time travel, any individual person can only travel back in time once, with any subsequent trips resulting in their disappearance. Fin retrieves the bag containing April's cybernetic head from a dinosaur with aid from Nova, and they are joined by pre-cyborg April and Bryan, all three of whom were saved by Gil removing them from the times of their original deaths. As they begin to lay out their plan, the very first sharknado appears in conjunction with a meteor shower. Fin then plans to use the meteorites' heat to blow up the sharknado. The gang then approaches the sharknado on a pterodactylus and Fin jumps down onto a shark and tries to navigate it to consume meteorite fragments. As they execute the plan, they see the past version of Gil riding a dinosaur inside the sharknado before he disappears into the future. Eventually, Fin knocks the shark into the sharknado before it explodes and dissipates the storm. Believing they have changed history to erase the sharknado phenomenon, the group use a capacitor built into Gil's flight insignia to try to travel back to the present day. However, Fin and company instead arrive in medieval Camelot, with Bryan turned into a woman due to a temporal alteration. They encounter Morgana le Fay and are brought before Merlin, discovering Gil's research on the Einstein-Rosen bridge to create a method of time travel. Furthermore, Gil's time traveling has altered space-time, unleashing the sharknados throughout history as he searches for his parents. April also learns of her future when Fin accidentally drops the bag with Robot April's head and the others discover its contents, apologizing for keeping April in the dark to spare her from knowing her fate. She accepts Fin’s apology, but just as they reconnect, another sharknado forms and heads straight to the castle. The Gil of the past uses the sharknado to travel into the future, and Fin decides to use Excalibur to defeat the sharknado, with Morgana killed by one of the sharks. The group then travel to the Revolutionary War where they meet Benjamin Franklin and George Washington, with Bryan (who returned to original form) convincing them to let them use their cannons to destroy the sharknado that threatens the Revolutionary Army's fleet. They succeed, with Bryan remaining behind as the others continue. Ending up in the Wild West, the group unwittingly allows Billy the Kid to escape capture when they arrive, resulting in Fin's arrest by the local sheriff while April and Nova hide. However, as Billy was Gil's escape route to the next sharknado, this threatens to severely alter the timeline. Nova and April are rescued by Skye, who was also saved by Gil before being sent back to the Wild West. Skye helps April and Nova save Fin and Gil, with Skye establishing a bootstrap paradox by telling Gil to save her future self. Realizing that they can do nothing that would interfere with Gil's journey through time in search of his parents, the group allow him to make a time leap using the sharknado before destroying it with Robot April's eye lasers. The group then use a train to create the next time portal, ending up at a beach in the 1950s as a sharknado is forming. Fin encounters younger versions of his parents Gilbert and Raye, who have been enlisted by Gil to help create the time capacitor. After Gil makes his time leap by entering the sharknado on a surfboard, the group nullifies it using a ray gun created by him and his grandparents. The group tries to follow Gil to July 11, 2013 to stop the sharknado from the first film, but Nova sabotages the capacitor to travel to 1997 instead, where she attempts to save her grandfather from being killed in the shark attack that traumatized her as a child. Despite Fin's warnings against altering her personal timeline to such a degree, Nova rescues her grandfather only to be eaten in the shark attack herself. April is killed as well, while Robot April's head is lost in the ocean. Devastated, Fin and Skye decide to continue on and use a shark to attempt another jump to 2013. However, they instead end up in the far future of the year 20013, where they find that Robot April has taken over the ruined world left by the global sharknado using an army of her clones and flying, robotic sharks. She explains that after her head was found by a fishing boat, she felt abandoned and spent the next 20,000 years developing a stable time machine, which she used to force Fin into her future so they could be together forever. Robot April freezes Skye in carbonite and tries to convince Fin to stay with her using her clones of their children and Nova, but Fin refuses, prompting her to torture him with electricity until the human April, who Robot April revived and preserved to act as a genetic base for the clones, wakes up and intervenes. While the two Aprils fight each other, Fin uses the time machine to reach 2013, where he lands on Captain Santiago's boat right as the true first sharknado forms. Fin finds that Santiago's crew has found Robot April's head, and intervenes to change history and prevent her from becoming evil. Fin and Santiago battle the sharks while Robot April's head recharges her eye lasers in order to destroy the sharknado. However, the Robot April of the future (disguised as Gil) arrives, and her struggle with Fin inside the sharknado damages the capacitor, tearing the fabric of reality. Time begins collapsing, creating a "timenado" in which figures from throughout history such as Cleopatra and Adolf Hitler pass through the vortex as it destroys the universe. The present-day Robot April's head helps Fin finally destroy her future self, and he triggers her nuclear reset failsafe, sacrificing themselves in order to destroy the sharknado and stitch time back together, resulting in the creation of a new timeline. In the new, sharknado-free timeline, all of the Shepard family and friends are alive. Fin and April run the bar from the first film with Nova, who now likes sharks. April is pregnant with Gil. A television commercial reveals that Skye has become a politician and is a leading presidential candidate. Fin's daughter Claudia delivers Fin a letter from his father, who is in space and has sent his flight insignia as a gift for Gil's birth. Fin, who plans to retire to Kansas with April and Gil, delivers an emotional farewell speech to his friends and family. April goes into labor, and everyone rushes out of the bar to head to the hospital. As they leave, the television plays a broadcast of The Today Show with Al Roker reporting that there are no clouds in the sky at all, an occurrence that will likely never happen again. Cast Principal cast * Ian Ziering as Fin Shepard * Tara Reid as April Wexler * Cassie Scerbo as Nova Clarke ** Catarina Scerbo as Young Nova * Judah Friedlander as Bryan ** Debra Wilson as New Bryan * Vivica A. Fox as Skye Supporting cast * Brendan Petrizzo as Hologram Gil * M. Steven Felty as D. Brown and Voice of Hologram Gil * Matie Moncea as Gil on Dinosaur * T-Rex (Todd Rex) as T-Rex Operator * Neil deGrasse Tyson as Merlin * Alaska as Morgana * Marina Sirtis as Winter * Audrey Latt and Ana Maria Varty Mihail as Maidens * Tiberiu Hansan as Medieval Gil * Andrew Olteanu as Frodo * Leslie Jordan as Benjamin Franklin * Darrell Hammond as George Washington * Ben Stein as Alexander Hamilton * Roy Taylor as Jebediah Clarke * Constantin Viscreanu as Paul Revere * Dexter Holland as British Captain * Noodles as British First Mate * Ian Ridenhour, Kathrine Ridenhour and Chris Ridenhour as Townspeople * Jonathan Bennett as Billy the Kid * Dee Snider as Sheriff * Chris Owen as 30 Year Old Gil * James Murray as Eastwood * Kim Little as Cowgirl * Brady Latt, Moise Latt, Aiden Cano and Zachary Cano as Cowboys * Gilbert Gottfried as Rand McDonald, Ron McDonald's father * Tori Spelling as Raye Martin * Dean McDermott as Gilly Shepard * Benjy Bronk as Connor Beale * Robbie Rist as Quint Guitarist * Anthony C. Ferrante as Quint Singer * Joel Valder as Quint Drummer * Thom Bowyer as Quint Bassist * Raine Michaels as Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Girl * Bob Ellis as Surfer Gil * Erin Ziering as Beach Mom * Mia Ziering and Penna Ziering as Beach Kids * Ronanna Bina, Kacie Flower, Courtney Quod, Brandon Quod, Nick Grothe, Tammy Klein, Anna Rasmussen and Ana Florit as 1950's Dancers * Christopher Knight as Grandpa Clarke * Bernie Kopell as Charter Boat Captain * Juliana Ferrante as Juliana * Emma Neal as Emma * Israel Sáez de Miguel as Captain Carlos Santiago * Marcus Choi as Palmer * Alexander Ottoni De Menezes as Azzinaro * La Toya Jackson as Cleopatra * James Hong as Confucius * Eileen Davidson as Marie Antoinette * Shad Gaspard as Muhammad Ali * Jayson Paul as Joe Lewis * Kato Kaelin as Viking King * Patrick Labyorteaux as Julius Caesar * Julia LaJuett as Amelia Earhart * Paul Logan as Egyptian Guard * Sharon Desiree as Joan of Arc * Al Roker as himself * Petunia as Herself * Thunder Levin as Bar Patron ; Guest stars * Chuck Hittinger as Matt Shepard * Ryan Newman as Claudia Shepard * Gary Busey as Wilford Wexler * Bo Derek as May Wexler * Mark McGrath as Martin Brody * Masiela Lusha as Gemini * John Heard as George (archive footage) Category:Films